


Waitin' on a  Sunny Day

by MrBalkanophile



Series: When you walk through a storm hold your head up [4]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Non possono essere pari nella vita, né hanno mai provato a pretenderlo.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitin' on a  Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



Non possono essere pari nella vita, né hanno mai provato a pretenderlo: perché Ricky è all'inizio di una strada che Navarro non ha mai potuto neppure sognare, da un certo punto in poi (uno schiocco ruvido e lugubre che ha avuto suono solo nei suoi incubi); perché Navarro è stato il suo insegnante, anche se per poco, e quel tipo di rispetto, di relazione, non svanisce neanche quando il contatto di pelle nuda contro pelle nuda è il solo mezzo di comunicazione di cui vogliono disporre; perché Navarro ha una moglie bellissima e acuta, due figlie che sono l'immagine di entrambi e che salutano Ricky con calore e sussiego di bambine, e l'ombra gigantesca e tuttavia niente affatto oppressiva di un mito di Ricky alle sue spalle, che ha scelto Navarro come suo quando Ricky non aveva neppure mai visto un pallone da basket; e perché Ricky ha solo Navarro, nella sua esistenza, e cercare un'alternativa nei sorrisi impudici dei compagni o negli occhi scuri e intensi degli avversari non è mai stata un'opzione.  
  
Non sono pari, nella vita, e pertanto Navarro pretende che lo siano in ogni altra occasione: ascolta la voce di Ricky, serio, trattenendosi dal dispensare consigli non richiesti, ma è Ricky stesso a chiedergli pareri e sostegno, e a interessarsi di lui e della vita di Navarro così come lo stesso Navarro fa con la sua. Ricky cresce con la velocità degli arbusti selvatici lasciati a se stessi, la sua media punti va in doppia cifra una sola giornata dopo aver trovato continuità. Non ha bisogno d'altro che di credere nel suo talento, secondo Navarro. Non ha bisogno d'altro che di Navarro, secondo Ricky. Sono pari anche nell'ostinazione con cui difendono le rispettive, testarde stupidaggini, dopotutto.  
  
E sono pari quando condividono il letto, perché Ricky - Ricky, Ricky, i capelli più regolari che si fermano poco sopra le sopracciglia, la barbetta stupida che coltiva con ostinazione, se non fosse così leggero e spudorato e innocente e _Ricky_ sarebbe Navarro, un pensiero straniante - Ricky smania sotto le sue mani, un fremito lunghissimo e quasi ininterrotto che scorre lungo tutto il suo corpo, nell'attesa spasmodica non di essere Navarro, ma di essere _di Navarro_. Navarro scivola facilmente, lentamente dentro di lui, lasciandosi imprigionare dalla morsa delle gambe e delle braccia di Ricky che lo stringe a sé: l'espressione finalmente distesa in un sospiro che si spezza e si riforma come il ghiaccio sulle cime dei Pirenei, le ciglia lunghe da vecchia bambola che stridono col naso da maschera teatrale, la voce che mugola e implora e supplica, tremante, che duri il più possibile e allo stesso tempo che lo porti al culmine, in qualsiasi modo, a qualsiasi costo.  
  
E succede che Navarro gli chieda ciò che Ricky non ha mai neppure pensato, non davvero, a parte sogni incontrollabili e, oh, okay, forse un paio di volte si è masturbato nel pensarci. Ora invece Navarro strabuzza un po' gli occhi, cerca di dissimulare la sua sensazione di essere senza fiato mordicchiandogli un orecchio, e trae un sospiro di sollievo umido e vibrante quando Ricky tocca la sua fronte con la propria, il sorriso larghissimo e beota che vacilla sotto l'assalto di ciò che la sua mente gli invia. Una scarica di sensazioni incomprensibili. Sovraccarico. Navarro si inarca sotto le sue spinte, lente e profonde, e sono le sue labbra a sussurrare parole che Ricky credeva essere solo proprie, parte stessa del rapporto che condividono. _Perché non mi sto facendo Navarro? Voglio farmi Navarro (*)_, aveva pensato un giorno, quando lui era ancora un professore supplente di educazione fisica e Ricky uno studente arrogante con manie di grandezza. _Si sta facendo Navarro_ , adesso, ed è sottomesso a lui e mugola _ancora_. Ha paura. È eccitato. E finisce per sciogliersi dentro di lui dopo pochissimo, perdendo coscienza di qualunque cosa diversa da Navarro - anche se stesso: il suo respiro affannato che si fa gemito, il suo piacere incrinato di impazienza, il suo cipiglio, intatto anche quando il suo orgasmo coglie di sorpresa entrambi e si riversa con violenza tra le dita di Ricky, sul suo inguine, sul suo torace. E Ricky si sente completo e perfetto e alla pari anche così, aggrappato al suo collo, col cuore che scoppia come dopo il più massacrante dei venerdì pre-partita.  
  
Fino a quando Navarro dischiude le labbra e sussurra divertito: "Sei un po' più grosso di Pau, sai", costringendolo a ridacchiare per dissipare un po' di imbarazzo, prima che bruci del tutto.

**FINE**

(*) cit. waferkya


End file.
